Hikari and the hobbit
by animechick247
Summary: After the events of the organization, Hikari meets Gandalf who asks her to join on an adventure. With sora, riku and anokoku helping they must help the dwarves reclaim their homeland.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An unexpected journey begins

**A/N: I know, I must be very crazy to do a crossover when I'm in the middle of so many stories, but I'm having writers block with them and I figured this would help me trigger the ideas. **

**For all of you who are big fans of my Trail of Memories series, I hope you enjoy this little crossover I thought of. I thought it would be interesting to see Hikari and the others take a journey through Middle-Earth. You'll have to let me know what you think. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Sorceress Wars, I'm just stuck on the next part and thought this story would help me out. Who knows, maybe I'll add references of this story into it?**

**I hope you guys enjoy my crossover idea! (I think I'm the first person who is doing a hobbit/ Kingdom Hearts crossover!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Hobbit; I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

In a hole, in a ground there lived a Hobbit. This wasn't just your ordinary Took or Sackville-Baggins Hobbit, this was none other than Bilbo Baggins. It had nearly been 60 years since his little adventure and he felt it was time that it was told. With so many events that happened, he felt it was wrong to not speak about them.

Walking through the hallway of his loving home, he pulled opened a chest that held his sacred items. Here, he kept most of his keepsakes that he picked up from his adventure. Resting on the top was none other than his trusty sword, Sting as well as a few random things here and there. While all of these things brought back many memories, they weren't the things he was looking for. Digging deep within the chest, he pulled out a red journal that he saved to write his story.

Smiling in satisfactory, he went to close the chest when his eyes landed on a small simple box. There was nothing fancy about the box and looked worn out from years of being kept. But what was special about it was the little heart shaped charm that was attached on top of it.

Gasping quietly, he carefully picked the box up. It had been years since he had seen this box and the contents inside it. The memories they held were precious to him as they symbolized the ones who became so important in his life.

Taking the box with him, he grabbed his journal and went to his study. He set his journal up preparing to fill it with his story. But before he could do that, he had to look at the contents inside his little box. Gently opening the lid, he stared at the items that were put in it.

A small blue sea shell, a charm that took the shape of a mouse's head, a simple black blindfold, a dried out star shaped fruit. All these items represented the people who put this box together. It was thanks to them that he was able to experience such an amazing journey and still be alive.

He looked through the box some more and smile when he found the items that he was looking for. Resting in the middle was a star shaped charm that was made out of sea shells. He remembered when he was given this special charm and what it meant to have it.

"_This is a Thalassa shell charm, Bilbo. It's said that whenever sailors travel out to sea, they always carry these charms to help them return home safely. If you carry this, then I know you'll return to your home safe and sound"_

Bilbo chuckled at the memory. He picked up the photo that was next to it and admired it. It was very strange and different from the pictures that were seen in Middle-Earth. This picture was taken from a small device and was in color rather than having in drawn out. The picture was simple but the ones within it were the main reason why it special. Standing in the middle of it was none other than himself, but he was surrounded by four young individuals that were no older than teenagers.

"Sora, Riku, Ankoku and Hikari" he breathed.

It had been ages since he had seen their faces but he never forgot them. Just like Gandalf and the rest of the company they found a place in his heart that would never leave.

He placed the picture in front of his desk so he could look at them while he told his story. They played a big part with the events of Erebor and if it wasn't for them, the Dwarves would have probably failed in reclaiming their home.

Grabbing his quill, he dipped it in ink and started to write his story.

But before he began his story, he would have to start with theirs; particularly Hikari's.

It was thanks to her that he even had a story to tell.

Smiling fondly, he began to tell the tale of his dearest friend.

**In a world far from here, there lived a girl named Hikari…**

/

_Destiny Islands 60 years ago…._

The islands were peaceful as another day went by. The seagulls were flying high in the sky, the fish were swimming in the ocean and the beach was full of laughter. Along the shore of the beach, Hikari was laughing as she ran across the sand, kicking up water when the waves came in. Behind her Sora and Riku were chasing after her. It was one of those days where they could relax and not worry about anything. The heartless weren't a threat and school was out for the summer. Everything was perfect for our three keyblade wielders.

At one point Sora managed to get ahead of Hikari and Riku picked her up and swung her around. The two of them landed in the water and laughed as they got drenched from the oncoming waves.

"I win again!" Sora cheered.

"What are you talking about? Riku cheated" Hikari laughed.

Riku just shrugged and picked her up from the sand.

"What can I say? You're too cute when you're running"

Hikari just playfully smacked his arm and smiled. It had been so long since she could just relax and not worry about saving the worlds. Whenever she had moments like these, it was like her adventures across different worlds never happened and she was still a girl who lived on the islands.

The three of them played around the beach while Ankoku just watched them on her beach towel, munching on some ice cream. Having a normal life that wasn't ruled by the Organization was still new to her and she was taking it one day at a time.

After a while, the four of them just lounged around and watched the scenery before them. It was hard to believe that they were living in peace when months ago, they were off saving the worlds from darkness.

Ankoku looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting late.

"We should head back" she said.

"It's getting late and I don't want Taiyouko coming to look for us"

Feeling that was a good idea, they gathered their things and headed for the main land.

"Hey, you guys, are you coming over to have dinner?" Hikari asked.

Sora made a face at the idea of dinner at Hikari's house.

"Is your mom cooking?" he asked.

They learned the hard way that Taiyouko had no talent when it came to cooking. She felt that a simple meal was throwing everything from the fridge into one big pot and making a stew into it. It didn't matter what was in the stew, it would always turn out badly.

"No, mom is forbidden from ever stepping into the kitchen again" Hikari said.

"Tsukiko said she would make something good" Ankoku said.

The boys looked relieved when they heard that. They didn't think their stomachs could handle another round of bellyful stew.

"We'll be over later after we get changed" Riku said.

The boys parted ways with the girls and went to their respectable homes. Hikari and Ankoku were quiet for a bit, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Hey, Hikari. Do you ever miss it?" Ankoku asked.

Hikari looked at her nobody in confusion.

"Miss what?" she asked.

Ankoku shrugged and gestured to the sky.

"The adventures. Do you ever miss them?"

Hikari thought about it. While she did enjoy the peaceful life of the islands, she did have moments where she missed the adventures she had. She missed traveling to different worlds and making new friends, it was one of the highlights of having the keyblade.

"I do miss them from time to time, but I wouldn't change what I have now" she said.

"If I was still traveling to different worlds, then that meant I wasn't doing my job as a keyblade wielder and that the worlds were still in danger"

Ankoku simply hummed and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Would you ever go on another adventure if you were given the chance?"

Hikari just looked at her nobody.

"Why are you suddenly bringing these questions up?" she asked.

Ankoku gave her a simple smirk.

"Because I can see that desire in your eyes" she said.

"You may be happy with the simple life of the islands but I know deep down you want to go on another adventure. You and I are the same being. I feel the same emotions you feel"

Hikari placed a hand over her heart. Sometimes she forgot that Ankoku was really her nobody and not her twin. She was able to read her like the back of her hand.

"I admit that I would enjoy going on another adventure, but I doubt I'll be given the chance to have one" she said.

"Unless the heartless are suddenly acting up again, I don't see myself ever leaving the islands for a bit"

Ankoku wore a sly smirk as if she knew something.

"Oh you never know, unexpected things tend to happen on this world"

They made it to their house where they could smell dinner being cooked.

"I'm going to stay out here for a bit" Hikari said.

She needed to think about what Ankoku said and sort her feelings out.

Her nobody nodded and went inside to see what Tsukiko was making while Hikari sat on a bench. She thought about the desire of wanting to go on another adventure. It frightened her that she had this urge to just go out and see other worlds. She had been on two adventures already and that should have been enough, but to her it just wasn't.

She wanted to see what else was out there. What other worlds were out there besides the islands. Surely there were other worlds that she had never explored yet.

She sighed as she leaned against the bench.

"_Oh who am I kidding?" _she thought.

"_It's not like I'll be sent to an unexpected journey"_

Her nose caught the scent of pipe tobacco which caused her to cough. Not a lot of people smoked on the islands and those who did never used pipes.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a very peculiar person. He appeared to be an old man wearing grey robes and had a grey pointy hat on his head. He carried a strange looking staff and had a twinkle in his eye.

She wondered who the man was and why he was standing in front of her house. She had a feeling there was a reason why and she was going to find out.

"Good Afternoon"

/

**A/N: I know this wasn't the best of an introduction but I thought it would be cool to have Bilbo start the tale off since that's what he did in the movie. And I'm sure you guys know which artifact represents our heroes. **

**Looks like Hikari has a strange guest at her home and I'm sure we all know who it is.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Will of a wizard

Chapter 2: Will of a Wizard

**A/N: I'm glad to see that you guys like my crossover idea. Now is where things get interesting since Hikari meets a very famous wizard. What could Gandalf possibly want with little old Hikari? You know he never meets people unless he wants something from them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Hobbit, I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

"What do you mean?" The old man asked.

"Do you wish me a good afternoon or do you mean that it is a good afternoon whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular afternoon? Or are you simply stating that this is an afternoon to be good on?"

Hikari blinked a couple of times at the old man's statement. She had no idea that someone would think of various scenarios for a simple statement.

"The last one I suppose" she said.

"I mean, it is a lovely afternoon is it not?"

The old man simply looked at her as he held his staff. He was a strange looking fellow and it was obvious that he wasn't from the islands. No one around here wore pointy hats and carried fancy looking staffs with them.

Shaking her head, Hikari composed herself in front of this stranger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hikari"

She held her hand out for him to shake as it was the polite thing to do. The old man looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it with his own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikari. My name is Gandalf"

Hikari smirked a little. For some reason she felt that his name suited him quite well.

"I have to say that I don't think I've ever seen you around these islands" she said.

"People don't usually wear pointy hats and wear long robes around here. I take it you're not from around here?"

Gandalf chuckled a little.

"A sharp girl you are" he said.

"You are correct. I am not from here nor have I ever lived on these lands. I'm from what you might say another world"

Hikari gasped. This was too good to be true. Just moments ago she was thinking about what it would be like to travel to different worlds again and someone from a different world was standing right in front of her home!

"Hey, Hikari what's taking you so long?" Ankoku called out as she stepped outside.

"Dinner is ready and Tsukiko is wondering where you went off-"

She stopped when she spotted Gandalf and narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her outburst while Hikari panicked.

"Ankoku, don't be rude!" she said.

"This is Gandalf. He's from a different world"

Ankoku looked at her Somebody with the same look as she gave Gandalf.

"So you mean you're just talking to strangers and believing what they say? You must have spent way too much time in the sun because your brain must be fried"

"I can assure you that she is perfectly sane, my dear" Gandalf said.

"Although I would think that you might not be right in the head for not thinking the same thing since it is obvious you have never seen me before"

Ankoku growled, not enjoying the fact that she was just insulted.

Hikari laughed nervously and deiced to break the tension.

"You look like you must be hungry, Mr. Gandalf. Why don't you come inside and have something to eat?"

"Oh, why how kind of you" Gandalf said.

Hikari ushered him inside the house with Ankoku close to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Why are you letting a strange old man inside the house?"

Hikari gave her a tired look.

"I think there's a reason why he's here and I'd like to find out" she said.

"Besides, it's not every day that we have visitors from different worlds"

Ankoku rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

Taiyouko hummed as she set up the table while Tsukiko was finishing up dinner.

"Hikari, dinner's ready" Taiyouko said.

"I hope you're hungry because Tsukiko went all out tonight"

She looked up and found Gandalf standing in her kitchen along with her daughter.

"Oh my"

Hikari quickly made introductions before Ankoku shot her mouth off again.

"Mother, this is Mr. Gandalf" she explained.

"He's from another world"

Gandalf took his pointy hat off and bowed to Taiyouko.

"At your service, my lady"

Taiyouko blushed a little at the formalities.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you, sir" she said.

"Why don't you sit down and have something to eat? You look hungry"

Gandalf chuckled and took a seat at the table. Ankoku scowled as she sat next to Hikari. She didn't like that a stranger suddenly appeared in front of her home and made himself comfortable at their table. It was bad enough that Riku was invited to dinner every other night.

Speaking of which, the door knocked signaling Sora and Riku's arrival.

"Great, dumb and dumber are here" she muttered.

The boys were let in and had the same reaction when they met Gandalf.

"Hikari…who is this?" Sora asked.

"I am Gandalf the Grey" Gandalf said.

"And you must be Sora and Riku?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other then back at Gandalf.

"How do you know our names?" Riku asked.

Gandalf just winked and laughed.

"Let's just eat" Taiyouko said.

"I'm sure our guest will tell us about himself while we're eating"

They all sat at the table while Tsukiko served them food. Everyone looked at Gandalf as he ate his meal with gusto.

"So Mr. Gandalf, care to explain a little about yourself?" Taiyouko asked.

Gandalf wiped his face with his napkin and cleared his throat.

"I am a wizard my dear. A wizard from Middle-Earth"

"Middle-Earth?" Sora repeated.

"So that means you're from a different world?" Riku asked.

Gandalf nodded.

"Right you are, Riku. I am not from this world, but I know of its existence. I know that there are many worlds out there but they are never seen by others and for a very good reason"

Everyone regarded what he said. It seemed he knew about the outside worlds and understood why people could never see them.

"Why did you come here, if you're from a different world?" Hikari asked.

Gandalf gripped his staff with one hand while he pulled something from within his robes.

"That is because I am in need of your assistance" he explained.

He pulled out a worn out piece of parchment and opened it to reveal a map.

"Before I begin my tale, I must explain to you that Middle-Earth is very different from your islands" he said.

"In Middle-Earth there are different races that make up my world. There are dwarves, elves, hobbits and humans. They all reside in different areas of Middle-Earth, the elves tend to stay in the forests while the humans live in villages. Hobbits tend to stay away from others and rather live in peace while the dwarves live in the mountains and harvest precious jewels"

"And this is important because?" Ankoku asked.

Hikari kicked her under the table to be quiet.

"It's important because I doubt you have ever seen an elf or a dwarf before Miss Ankoku" Gandalf scolded.

Ankoku crossed her arms and huffed under her breath.

"As I was trying to explain, the dwarves are known for harvesting precious jewels and metals"

He pointed to a spot on the map that read Erebor.

"In the city of Dale, there resided the Dwarven Kingdom Erebor. It was ruled under the Dwarven King Thror. For centuries it was a prosperous Kingdom where the Dwarves crafted fine jewelry and magnificent weapons. However as time went by, King Thror became obsessive with his gold and his treasure grew larger and larger with each passing day. As more gold was made, the more it lured a dangerous creature to the mountains"

"What creature was that?" Sora asked.

Gandalf looked at the map gravely.

"Smaug the dragon" he said.

Hikari could picture what probably happened. She knew that dragons could be very nasty thanks to Maleficent.

"Dragons are drawn to large amounts of treasure" Gandalf explained.

"And when a dragon finds it, it'll never leave its treasure. Smaug attacked Erebor and forced the dwarves to flee from their homeland. For nearly 60 years the dwarves have been scattered around Middle-Earth, trying to find their place in the world, but the rest of Middle-Earth cannot seem to accept them"

Hikari saw flashes of memories of the dwarves in Middle-Earth. She could see them struggling as they crossed the lands trying to find a place they could call home, only to feel like outsiders. It was sad to see them feeling like they weren't important and trying to make living.

"So they can never get their home back?" she asked.

Gandalf shook his head.

"That is where the important part of my tale begins" he said.

"King Thror's grandson, Prince Thorin has decided to reclaim his homeland. He has gathered a group of dwarves to help him on his quest and that is why I came here"

Everyone looked confused.

"Here? What could be here that will help the dwarves get their home back?" Taiyouko asked.

Gandalf pointed to another part of the map that showed the side of the mountain.

"There is a secret door on the side of the mountain. The front gates were blocked off when Smaug attacked. The only way to get inside of the mountain is through this door. However in order for this door to be opened, I'll need a special key"

He gave Sora, Riku and Hikari a knowing look.

"A key that can unlock any door-the keyblade"

Sora, Riku and Hikari paled. No one was suppose to know about the keyblade. After they returned to the islands they made sure that their secret was never revealed.

"How do you know about the keyblade?" Riku asked harshly.

"I'm a wizard" Gandalf merely explained.

"Of course I would know about it if I knew there were other worlds. I came here because I wish for you to join this quest. There is no way for the door to be opened unless the keyblade is used. I need you to join Thorin's quest to reclaim Erebor"

Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gandalf was pretty much handing her another adventure off a silver platter and what was great about it was that it was on another world! Of course it was probably going to be dangerous but it couldn't be worse than facing off heartless and nobodies.

Sora and Riku looked like they were interested in a way and seemed to approve but Ankoku didn't look like she was happy about this.

"Hold up, you mean to tell us that you just want us to get up and come to your world so we can deal with dwarves and dragons? You have to be either senile or out of your mind!"

"Ankoku!" Tsukiko snapped.

"No!" Ankoku barked.

"Things have finally gone back to normal now that the Organization is gone. I finally get the chance to have a normal life and now this wizard comes here and says we need to go on a quest for him?"

"No one is telling you what to do Miss Ankoku" Gandalf said.

"The door to Erebor only requires one keyblade. If you do not wish to be the one to open the door then I'm sure one of your friends would be more than happy too. The choice is up to all of you. You can either stay here and enjoy your peaceful life here on the islands or you can do the right thing and help the dwarves reclaim their homeland"

"You almost make it sound like you're blackmailing us" Sora said.

Hikari looked at the map that showed Erebor and the image of Smaug flying over it. The thought of going on another adventure excited her but what Ankoku said hit her. She was happy with her life on the islands and she wouldn't change it for anything. Sure there were days when things were too calm and she would get jumpy from the lack of excitement, but that tended to happen when you lived on a peaceful world. She loved the thought of going on an adventure, but her love for her home was winning her over.

But then again, what about the dwarves? Their home was taken from them the same why that the islands were sucked up into darkness. They probably didn't have a place that was similar to Traverse Town in Middle-Earth. They probably had to travel all over the place, feeling sad, afraid and homesick. They just couldn't return to their home like she could.

She looked at Gandalf. The wizard had a knowing look in his eye, showing he knew more than most people.

"What would happen to the dwarves if none of us agreed to help?" she asked.

Gandalf blew out a ring of smoke from his pipe and had it turn into a dragon. The image of the dragon then flew around the table, blowing out smoke from its mouth before disappearing.

"Then the dragon would still reside in Erebor and the Dwarves would have to spend the rest of their days traveling" he said.

Hikari looked at her hands sadly. She thought as much.

Riku looked at her. He knew deep down she wanted to travel again but didn't knowing that everyone was happy with the way things were. Part of him wanted to help the dwarves but the other part of him kept saying he would mess things up and to stay out of it. After his little incident with the darkness, he was always second guessing himself, much to Taiyouko's annoyance.

"What do you want to do, Hikari?" Sora asked.

Hikari gulped a little and looked at her friends, wondering if they held the answer in their eyes. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to help, but she didn't know if it was such a good idea.

She looked at Gandalf and gave him a weak smile.

"Could you let us think on this for a little bit? At least until tomorrow?"

Gandalf nodded.

"Of course, but you only have until tomorrow morning. I must be on my way and return to my world before others begin to wonder where I ran off too"

Taiyouko got up from the table. She had been really quiet through this whole story and it was hard to figure out what she thought of it.

"I'll show you to the guest bedroom. You can rest here for the night"

Ankoku got up as well and left the table.

"I'm going to bed" she said.

Hikari watched as she stormed upstairs to their room, where she slammed the door.

"Why is she so upset over this?" Sora asked.

"I thought she would want to go on an adventure like this"

"It probably has something to do with her time in the Organization" Riku said.

"I know that whenever they traveled to different worlds, it wasn't for fun"

Hikari looked at the table. She remembered Ankoku telling her stories about what it was like staying with the Organization. Saix was always giving out orders and treated her like a criminal than as a member. She always had to watch her back because of him and had to take care of Roxas as well.

Life was hard for Ankoku when she was created. After living in a hostile environment, she welcomed the islands like it was a safe haven. She didn't have to follow orders, she could do whatever she felt like and best of all, she didn't have to be on edge all the time.

"I guess that makes sense" Hikari said.

"She must have thought Gandalf was ordering her to do something like Saix would order her around. I wouldn't be surprised if she said no to this quest"

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Sora asked.

"Are you going to help them?"

Hikari fiddled with her pendant.

"I do, but I wonder if what Ankoku said was right. I mean, we just came back to the islands, so maybe we need a break. Maybe this desire to go on another adventure is just in my head and I need to relax"

"A keyblade wielder never takes a break" Riku said.

"This world may not have problems like the heartless, but they're still in trouble. If there's a way that we can help, then we should do it"

"Even if it's up against a dragon?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded.

"Even if it was up against a troll, a goblin or anything else, we should still help"

Hikari looked at him and couldn't help but smirk.

"I didn't know you were so interested about this quest as well" she teased.

Riku blushed a little, but kept his composure.

"Of course I am, and I know that you both are as well" he said.

"But I do admit I feel a little skeptical about it, like what could I do to help? I made so many mistakes in the past I wonder if I can do anything right. But I'm not going to let my insecurities get the better of me"

Hikari felt proud with Riku's spirit. It reawakened her desire to go on this journey again.

"Riku's right. Who cares if we're back on our world, we can always return to it. The dwarves can't and they won't be able to until that dragon is gone. I know we haven't really faced a dragon before"

"Unless you count Maleficent turning into one" Sora added.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't try. There are probably worse things out there than heartless and nobodies"

"So it's decided then. We're going to help Gandalf?" Riku said.

Hikari nodded.

"We're gonna help Middle-Earth"

Sora pumped his fist.

"Yes! We get to go on another adventure!"

Hikari laughed. She was happy that she wasn't the only one who wanted to go on this quest and was thrilled they were just as excited.

Her excitement dimmed a little as she thought of Ankoku. She obviously didn't want to go and probably would say that she was going to stay home.

"What about Ankoku?"

Riku waved her off.

"Just let her sleep on it. She'll probably change her mind or something. If you go, then she'll go as well"

Hikari looked at the stairs, wondering what her nobody was thinking.

"I hope you're right"

Sora held his hand out over the map.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we go off on another adventure"

Riku and Hikari placed their hands over his the same way Donald and Goofy used to.

"All for one and one for all" Sora said.

/

Up in the guest room, Gandalf could hear everything that was being said downstairs. He smiled when they agreed that they would help him. This was just what he planned for and he couldn't be happier.

Middle-Earth was going to have a few new saviors and their names were Sora, Riku and Hikari.

/

**A/N: Yay! The gang's decided to go to Middle-Earth to help Thorin! But it seems like Ankoku doesn't want to go. Will she change her mind by the next day or will she stay behind?**

**Next time we get to head to Middle-Earth! I'm sure you guys are just as excited as I am! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Welcome to the Shire

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Shire

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, school and life have been a little bit hectic and it prevented me from updating. So now that Hikari has agreed to help Gandalf, all that's left is for her to head to Middle-Earth! What shall await for Hikari as she steps into the most famous world in literature? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Hobbit; I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

Waking up the next morning, Hikari slowly sat up in bed. Her mind was still wrapped around what happened last night and that she agreed to help Gandalf with this quest. She was so set about going on this journey that she forgot to tell her mother about her decision. Taiyouko went to bed after she showed Gandalf to his room so it was obvious she was out of the loop.

Hikari felt bad about making plans without her mother knowing, but this was something she had to do.

Getting dressed, she processed what she was going to say to her mother and how she was going to break it to her. She loved her mother dearly and she didn't want to leave her on such short notice.

She looked across her room to see Ankoku still sleeping. She made it clear that she didn't want any part of this journey and that she was staying on the islands.

Walking up to her bed, she gently placed her arm on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Take care, Ankoku" she whispered.

"I'll miss you"

She left the room, leaving her Nobody to sleep.

Reaching at the bottom of the stairs, she found her mother in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. She hummed a random tune as she went through the cupboards getting the things she needed for cooking.

Biting her lip, Hikari walked into the kitchen,.

"Moring Mother" she said.

Taiyouko stopped what she was doing and looked surprised.

"Oh, you're up early this morning" she said.

"Did Ankoku keep you up with her snoring?"

Hikari shook her head.

"No, not this time. It's about Gandalf"

"Oh? You mean that wizard from last night? He went into town earlier to get supplies for that journey he mentioned before"

Hikari sighed. Her mother was making this difficult.

"Um, about that…you see I kind of thought it over last night about what he said" she said.

"And let me guess? You've decided to go and help him?" Taiyouko asked.

Hikari looked at her mother surprised.

"How did you know?"

Taiyouko smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm your mother. I know how you think…that and I heard you talking it over with Sora and Riku last night"

Hikari looked at the ground before looking back at her mother.

"You're not mad?"

Taiyouko shook her head.

"I know what you're like, Hikari" she said.

"I know you've been feeling out of place lately. It's your duty to protect the worlds from danger, no matter what it's from. As long as you carry the keyblade, you'll always be on the go"

Hikari sighed sadly. She felt bad that she was always leaving because of the keyblade. It prevented her from having a normal life.

"I'm sorry" she said weakly.

"Don't be" Taiyouko insisted.

"I'm proud that you want to help others. If you didn't agree to help Gandalf I would be disappointed in you"

She grabbed her shoulder's in a motherly way.

"Don't worry about what happens here. I'll keep the islands safe. You just make sure Sora and Riku don't get burnt to a crisp by that dragon"

Hikari snickered and hugged her mother.

"I'll miss you" she said.

"I'll miss you too, but I know you'll be alright. You're a smart girl and know when to get out of trouble" Taiyouko said.

She pulled away and retrieved a backpack that was filled with supplies.

"I figured you might be needing this" she said.

Hikari gave her mother a grateful smile and accepted the pack.

"Thanks mom" she said.

"Well, I should go. Don't want to keep Gandalf waiting"

Taiyouko nodded in understanding.

"Tell Sora and Riku to stay safe"

"I will" Hikari said.

She ran out the door just as Tsukiko came into the room.

"You're not honestly letting her go off on her own, are you?" she asked.

Taiyouko laughed as a playful smirk appeared on her face.

"Of course not" she said.

"What kind of mother would I be then?"

/

Hikari ran through the many streets. She honestly didn't know where Gandalf would have gone off too but she figured he couldn't have gone far since the island was so small. She eventually found him near the docks. Sora and Riku were there as well, both packed up for the adventure.

"I'm here!" Hikari called.

Gandalf nodded in approval.

"And right on time" he said.

"Although I thought your sister would be joining as well"

Hikari's smile faltered thinking about Ankoku.

"Well, about her…it seems that she won't be joining us" she said.

Gandalf frowned in disapproval.

"That is very unfortunate. I figured she would want to join this quest"

"Ankoku is a complicated person" Riku said.

"She does whatever she feels like"

"We tried to convince her, but she won't budge" Sora added.

Gandalf hummed in thought.

"Very well. We can't force her to come along, although her help would have been needed. At least you three agreed to join"

"We're here to help in any way that we can" Hikari said.

Gandalf nodded.

"Right, well we should move along then. It'll be afternoon in Middle-Earth so we need to hurry"

He held up his staff and ushered them towards him.

"On the count of three, I need you to hold onto me tightly" he instructed.

They nodded and stood close to him while he raised his staff.

"One…two…thr-"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around to see Ankoku running towards them. She carried her bag within her hand as she reached then at the docks. Catching her breath, she gave Gandalf a serious stare.

"I'm coming too" she said.

Sora, Riku and Hikari looked surprised. Ankoku made it clear that she didn't want to come last night, so why the sudden change of heart?

"But you said last night that you weren't" Sora pointed out.

Ankoku rolled her eyes.

"I changed my mind ok?" she said.

"I don't want to be left behind while you guys go off to a different world. Just don't expect me to take orders or anything"

Gandalf chuckled.

"Oh, it won't be me you'll have to listen to" he said.

"That will be the leader of our company"

"We thought you were in charge of all of this?" Sora questioned.

Gandalf shook his head.

"No, that will be Thorin. I'm merely the messenger. Now we're wasting enough time as it is. Let's get a move on"

Everyone went back to standing close to Gandalf as he raised his staff.

"One…Two…Three!"

With a slam of his staff, they were engulfed in a white light and taken away from the islands.

/

When the light faded, Hikari found herself standing near the outskirts of an old looking village. Everything looked so old and rural that she felt like she was looking in a history book.

People were walking around, selling local goods while horses were seen everywhere acting as modes of transportation.

"Wow" she breathed.

"This is amazing" Riku said.

Gandalf enjoyed watching their reactions to his world. It was always refreshing to see someone appreciate Middle-Earth in all its glory.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"This, Sora is the town of Bree" Gandalf explained.

"It's just a little away from where we have to go"

"Why arrive here and not at the spot we're needed?" Ankoku asked.

"Because you will all be needed a new wardrobe for this expedition" the wizard said.

"It is obvious that you four are not from this world judging by your clothes. People will be drawn to that and we can't afford being noticed"

"Is no one supposed to know about this journey?" Riku asked.

Gandalf nodded.

"If people knew where we were going, they would try to stop us" he said.

"Or they would try to reach the mountain before we do and try to claim the treasure. No one must know about this"

Hikari nodded in understanding.

"If we needed to blend in then we'll do it" she said.

"Every little bit of detail can help with this trip"

The wizard seemed happy with that answer. He told them to stay put while he went to get them some clothing.

"Well this is just great" Ankoku said.

"Our first trip to another world after months and we already stick out like sore thumbs"

"It's not that bad" Sora said.

"It could be worse"

Ankoku blew the hair out of her face and looked at the sky.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress then I won't fight" she said.

"Since Gandalf isn't here, I thinks it's safe to ask why you suddenly changed your mind about coming" Riku said.

"You were very persistent on not coming and yet here you are. What brought this up? I highly doubt it was because you would be alone on the islands because you would have had Kairi to hang out with"

Ankoku looked mildly annoyed at being interrogated.

"I don't need to answer to you, pretty boy" she spat.

"But if you must know, something told me that I needed to come with"

"Something told you?" Sora repeated.

Ankoku nodded and placed a hand over her heart. It still freaked her out whenever she felt a heartbeat.

"I felt this pressure in my chest whenever I thought about staying. It was as if it was telling me if I didn't go, then I would regret it, like I needed to be here"

Hikari smirked slightly.

"That's probably your heart telling you to do the right thing" she said.

"It's possible that you might play an important part in this journey. Who knows?"

Ankoku scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Highly doubt it" she said.

Gandalf came back with a satchel full of clothing.

"These should probably fit you all" he said.

"As soon as you're all changed we can continue on to our destination"

Gandalf was clever enough to find them outfits that would help them fit into this world yet resembled their old clothes in some way.

Hikari wore a red loose fitting shirt with a maroon corset wrapped around her waist. Tan riding pants with matching brown buckled boots and leather fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. And to match her outfit, she braided her hair into a ponytail, using the ribbon Riku gave her to tie it off.

Ankoku wore a similar outfit only her shirt was dark blue and wore a full bodice black corset with black riding pants, black boots and her two long fingerless gloves from her original outfit. She took the ribbon out of her hair since she didn't want to look too girly on this world.

Sora and Riku wore similar outfits consisting mostly leather jackets lined with fur and tons of buckles. Riku wore all black while Sora's contained a lot of dark grey's and bits of silver. Riku's outfit came with a black hood attached to it and thick heavy arm guards while Sora's outfit consisted tons of pockets and pouches to keep stuff in. (A/N: Their outfits pretty much look like Fili and Kili's outfits).

Gandalf looked pleased with their appearances and felt that they would fit in nicely.

"Now then, our next stop is in the next town called the Shire. That is where we'll all be meeting and where we'll find the next person for our journey"

"You mean you haven't gathered everyone up for this trip? I thought we were the last people that you needed?" Ankoku said.

"There's no need to get snippy with me, Miss Ankoku" Gandalf said.

"I have everything taken care of. I simply need to see if this person is good enough to join this quest before I do anything else"

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Hikari asked.

Gandalf smiled and winked.

"That you will have to see my dear"

The wizard ushered the four of them to follow him out of the town where they spent the next half hour walking by foot.

Hikari was amazed by the scenery of this world. Everything was so open where fields of grass and crops could be seen miles and miles ahead. It was a total contrast to the islands yet it shared the same qualities: peaceful.

Ankoku groaned when her stomach grumbled. Since she joined the group last minute, she forgot to eat breakfast.

"Are we there yet? I'm starving back here" she whined.

Riku rolled his eyes, having heard her say that for the past fifteen minutes.

"If we were there yet, Gandalf would have said something. And since he hasn't said anything yet, that must mean no" he said.

Ankoku glared daggers at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, pretty boy. And if I wanted your opinion on something, I would ask your girlfriend"

Riku glared as well at his girlfriend's nobody.

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves right now"

"What a coincidence? You're getting on mine as well" Ankoku retorted.

Hikari sighed sensing an argument was about to start between these two. It didn't matter how much she love her twin and her boyfriend, they always seemed to hate each other.

Sora groaned as he looked up at the sky. He was getting hungry as well and not enjoying the bickering.

"Mr. Gandalf, are we almost there?" he asked.

Gandalf looked annoyed as well with the bickering coming from Riku and Ankoku.

"We'll get there when we get there, Mr. Sora" he said sternly.

"Now unless you want this walk to go slower than it already is, then I suggest you all hush up, otherwise you can find your own way to the Shire"

That caused Riku and Ankoku to go quiet. They would rather follow Gandalf at a slow pace instead of being left behind and lost.

Hikari spotted a village coming up in the horizon.

"Hey, I think we're almost there" she said.

Ankoku pumped her fist, knowing she would be able to stuff her face soon.

"Yes! Finally I can get some food!"

Gandalf rolled his eyes grumbling.

"Children" he muttered.

When they made it to the Shire Hikari was amazed by what she saw. People were walking through the market area like the people in the town of Bree. They were getting supplies for their breakfast for the day and chatting with one another to see how they were. While that may have appeared normal to others, there were a few things Hikari noticed right away about these people.

For starters, they were rather small and secondly they had large hairy feet!

Hikari had seen her fair share of unusual things from her travels. She had witnessed talking houseware from Beast's castle to walking bathtubs in Halloween Town. Heck, she was friends with a mouse! She had thought she had seen it all, but she was very wrong.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"What the hell are these things?" Ankoku asked.

"These 'things' my dear are Hobbits" Gandalf said.

"Hobbits are one of the many races that you'll find here on Middle-Earth. They're very humble, quiet folk who are content with living here in the Shire. They don't venture far from here and don't enjoy people from beyond the borders of the Shire"

"You mean people like us?" Riku asked.

Gandalf nodded.

"Hobbits can be very cautious" he explained.

Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"If that's the case then why are we here? Surely a Hobbit wouldn't want to go on this trip"

"True, but that's where you're slightly wrong, my dear" Gandalf said.

"There is one Hobbit that I know of who is a little different than most Hobbits. I remember he always had a knack for an adventure when he was little"

"And you think this Hobbit will willingly join us?" Riku asked.

Gandalf nodded.

"I have yet to see. I need to see if he's up for the challenge. While I do that, I want you four to stay here and stay out of trouble"

"You mean you're ditching us?" Ankoku asked annoyed.

"What are we supposed to do about breakfast?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. Why did her twin have to be so insensitive at times?

Gandalf grumbled and produced and pouch full of coins.

"Get yourselves something to eat and stay out of trouble" he said.

"I'll be back shortly"

Ankoku and Sora cheered when they were able to eat and didn't hesitate to head to the nearest food vendor.

Hikari sighed and looked at Riku.

"Might as well follow them before they hurt themselves" she said.

Riku offered his hand to her and strolled through the little market place of the Shire with his girlfriend.

/

Hikari was amazed with the little village of the Shire. She agreed with Gandalf at the fact that Hobbit's were very fascinating beings. They lived in little smalls houses that were built within the earth and had round doors instead of rectangular ones. It was a fascinating village in a fascinating world.

"This is so amazing, isn't it, Riku?" she said.

Riku smirked as he watched little Hobbit children running past them, laughing as they chased one another.

"It is. I never knew places like this existed"

Hikari giggled and snuggled close to him.

"Well you never knew other worlds existed until you met me" she pointed out.

"It amazing how there's so much out there yet so few know about it. Makes you feel special to be a keyblade wielder"

Riku nodded in agreement.

"That's true, and it's a plus if your hot girlfriend is one of them"

Hikari smacked his arm playfully.

"You're such a tease sometimes" she smirked.

Riku just laughed and bent to kiss her on the lips.

"You wouldn't have me any other way" he said.

Hikari smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She sighed contently when she felt his lips press against hers. She always felt fireworks whenever Riku kissed her. It was like living a fairy tale where she was being kissed by her prince.

"My, what a cute couple you two make" someone said.

The two of them broke away from their kiss when they were spoken by one of the people selling goods. A young female Hobbit smiled as she watched the two of them blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you two" she said.

"I just thought you two were so sweet together"

Hikari blushed as she tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"T-thank you" she said.

The woman smiled and nodded.

"I'm Rosa Gamgee" she introduced herself.

Hikari waved at Rosa in a friendly manner.

"I'm Hikari, and this is Riku" she said.

Riku nodded with a smile on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you" Rosa said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before, are you travelers?"

Hikari nodded.

"Yep. We just came here to the Shire and it's very lovely here"

Rosa smiled.

"That it is. You'll never find a more peaceful place in Middle-Earth"

"We can see why" Riku said.

"Makes us wish our home was like this"

Rosa seemed to smile even more at that. She grabbed a flower from one of the many baskets that were on her table and gave it to them.

"For the lovely couple visiting the Shire" she said.

Hikari accepted the flower and smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

Rosa smiled in return.

"Enjoy your visit in the Shire" she said.

Riku and Hikari smiled and waved as they left.

"What a nice lady" Hikari said.

"I wonder if we'll bump into her again?"

"I have a feeling we will one way or another" Riku said.

They finally managed to catch up to Sora and Ankoku who were busy eating their breakfast. Sora was stuffing rolls into his mouth while Ankoku was munching on an apple.

"Well, looks like you guys are enjoying yourselves" Riku said.

Sora wiped the crumbs from his face and smiled.

"You should try their sweet rolls, they're so good" he said.

Ankoku tossed them a piece of fruit, still munching on her own.

"Can you believe that this place doesn't have ice cream?" she asked.

"You would think they would with all the food they sell here"

"Not every world has ice cream, Ankoku" Hikari pointed out.

Ankoku snorted and tossed her apple core away.

"Well they should" she said.

"I mean, everyone loves ice cream. It's the threat that brings people together. Not to mention it's the most delicious dessert in the world-or worlds in this case"

"It's a shame that you didn't bring your supplies of sea-salt ice cream" Riku said dully.

Ankoku pouted and crossed her arms.

"I didn't have time to pack them so they wouldn't melt" she said.

Riku rolled his eyes.

'Why do I even bother?' he thought.

Sora looked around, trying to spot their wizard friend.

"Hey, where's Gandalf? I thought he would be back by now?"

"Maybe it's taking him a while to talk to his friend?" Hikari pointed out.

No sooner did she say that, did Gandalf appear. The wizard looked a little annoyed as he approached them.

"What's the matter, gramps? You're little talk didn't go as planned?" Ankoku asked.

Gandalf gave her a glare at being called 'gramps' and sighed.

"It would appear that it our Hobbit friend is a little bit more stubborn than I remembered" he said.

"Let me guess, he doesn't want to come?" Riku asked.

"It seems he's more concerned about missing super that going on an adventure" Gandalf retorted.

Ankoku snickered finding it hilarious that people could be so obsessive with food.

"So what happens now? Do we just continue with your plans?" Sora asked.

Gandalf shook his head.

"No, we need this Hobbit but I need to get the others. I don't know how to convince him otherwise except to just force him, but I feel that won't work"

Hikari thought it over on how to fix this problem. She probed at Gandalf's memories trying to see how his encounter with the Hobbit was. She could see that Gandalf was rather brash as he spoke about the adventure and really didn't explain what it was he wanted from him. The poor thing looked flustered when Gandalf spoke to him and hurried back into his house.

Shaking the memory away, she figured a gentler approach would be a better way.

"Maybe asking him in a different way would help" she suggested.

"Instead of just flat out asking him to join us, why not suggest it and get him interested?"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? And I suppose you can manage that?"

Hikari smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I've been known to persuade people from time to time" she said.

"I think I can convince him"

Gandalf hummed in thought. The offer was tempting and he could get the rest of the dwarves without having to think of a backup plan.

"Very well, you try to convince him while I gather the others" he said.

Hikari pumped her fist.

"You can count on me!" she said.

"But what is his name so I don't look foolish?"

Gandalf smirked.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins and I marked his door with a symbol so it should be easy for you to find him"

Hikari nodded.

"Got it. Well I'm gonna have a little chat with our Hobbit friend while you get everyone else"

"Try not to scare him" Ankoku said.

Hikari snorted.

"Of course not. That's your department"

She walked away with confidence in her step while her friends watched her.

"That Hobbit has no idea what he's in for" Riku said.

/

Hikari hummed as she passed hobbit hole after hobbit hole. She tried looking for the mark that Gandalf mentioned but so far she didn't find anything. All the doors were different from each other. Some were painted a simple color while others had little deigns on them. Some looked new while others looked old and were painted in every single color she could imagine.

She sighed as she near the edge of the Shire, placing her hands on her hips.

"I should have asked what color the door was instead of going on a goose chase" she muttered.

Spotting a hole up ahead, she decided to see if this hole belonged to Bilbo Baggins.

'20th time is the charm' she thought.

She saw that this hole was very well kept and looked very homey with its little garden and little bench for a Hobbit to sit and enjoy the view. She looked at the dark green door for any markings and sure enjoy found a glowing symbol near the bottom of the door.

"Jackpot" she said.

The door swung open as a Hobbit came out and shut the door behind him.

This had to be Bilbo.

Watching the Hobbit hum a simple tune and picking up a basket, she decided now was the best time to approached.

"Morning, Sir!"

The Hobbit nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her and pressed a hand to his chest. Hikari smiled sheepishly when she saw she scared him.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to frighten you" she said.

The Hobbit calmed down as he cleared his throat.

"T-that's quite alright" he said.

What a morning he was having today. First he was approached by a wizard who wanted him to go on an adventure and now he was scared by a young girl.

Hikari watched as he studied her like he had never seen a human girl before. She probably figured he didn't since Gandalf said Hobbits didn't like strangers and tended to avoid them.

Bilbo looked uncomfortable with Hikari standing just outside his house saying nothing. This was not how he wanted to start his day.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head and decided to work her magic.

"Oh no, I was just taking a stroll and couldn't help but notice how lovely the day was" she said.

"And I guess I got carried away when I wished you a good morning"

Bilbo cracked a smirk, finding her smiling to be infectious.

"It rather is" he admitted.

He shook his head when he realized he was being rude.

"Where are my manners?"

He held his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins"

Hikari accepted his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Pleased to meet you, Bilbo. I'm Hikari"

It was with this shake that Bilbo and Hikari would form a friendship that would stay strong for years to come.

/

**A/N: Yay! We made it to Middle-Earth! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I even started adding little references to Lord of the Rings too! I'll be doing that from time to time.**

**So Bilbo has met Hikari, but will she be able to convince him to join them or just make it worse? **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Very unexpected guests

Chapter 4: Very unexpected guests

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I was finishing up school and now I have to do job hunting. But the good **

**Now that Hikari has met Bilbo, it's up to her to try to convince him to join the quest. Will she be able to do it? And we get to meet the rest of Thorin's company!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Hobbit; I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

So far Hikari's plan was working, Bilbo appeared to like her and found her friendly, now she just needed to rope him in to joining the quest.

"_I have to be clever with this" _she thought.

"_I can't just flat out and ask him to join. Gandalf did that and it backfired on him"_

"So Mr. Baggins, what are you doing on this very fine day?" she asked.

Bilbo gestured to the basket he was carrying, clearly showing he was going out.

"I was just going into town to get the things I need for tonight's supper" he said.

"Oh really? That sounds like fun" Hikari said.

"Do you mind if I come along? I could help you get your supplies as an apology for startling you earlier"

If she could take him into the town then they would run into Riku and the others. And if they talked with Bilbo that could improve their chances of convincing him to join-that or Ankoku could make it worse and scare him off.

Bilbo looked puzzled by the offer, but thought it would be rude to refuse a lady.

"If you'd like" he said.

"The more the merrier as they always say"

Hikari smiled in victory and gestured towards the town.

"Then let's be on our way. Those supplies won't pick themselves up"

Bilbo chuckled a little and closed the gate behind him.

"You have a very nice home, by the way" Hikari said.

"I don't think I've ever seen houses that have round doors"

Bilbo smiled at the compliment. Hobbits took great pride in their homes.

"Hobbit holes tend to have them" he explained.

"But I can understand why you would find that strange"

Hikari shook her head and smiled.

"Not at all, I always enjoy finding something new when I visit a place I haven't seen. It just shows there's more out there than there is where I live"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you travel to places?"

Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess you could say that, but I wouldn't call them places"

She didn't think it would be a good idea to explain to Bilbo that she came from a different world or that there were hundreds of them out there.

"But you're just a young girl" Bilbo pointed out.

"Why would you travel to places all on your own?"

"Oh, I'm not alone. I'm with my sister and a couple of my friends. And we have a guardian with us while we're here" Hikari reassured.

"They're in the market but I decided to explore this place a bit more and bumped into you. And to answer you're question about traveling…I guess you could say I was roped into it…unexpectedly"

And it was true, she never imagined that she would be on an adventure that revolved around saving worlds and defeating the Heartless. It was funny how amazing adventures happened unexpectedly.

"What about you? Do you go on adventures?"

Bilbo coughed a little at the question. It was ironic that a wizard would ask him to join one and now this girl was asking him if he had ever been on one? Talk about coincidence.

"No, no, adventures don't sit well with me" he said.

"I'm more comfortable with just tending to my garden and reading a book. I'm not fit for any adventures"

Hikari had to laugh at that.

"I used to think the same thing before I traveled" she admitted.

"Even though I always wanted to see what was out there, I was always afraid of what I would find or if I would regret it. I'm sure that's what anyone would feel when they first start out on anything and stepping away from their comfort zone"

She shook her head when she realized she said to much and smiled bashfully.

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't be talking about that, we should be figuring out what you plan on having for dinner"

Bilbo smiled a little at the change of subject.

"I was planning on having fish for dinner" he said.

"Oh, that's a good idea" Hikari said.

"Where I'm from we having this amazing fish dinner that would just make your mouth water"

Bilbo seemed happy at the mention of a good meal.

"Oh really? I think I might make that for tonight"

Hikari explained to him about the dish that was made in her home. However as she was talking, she didn't realize that Bilbo was thinking about what she said about traveling and how it was seeping into his mind.

/

As they got closer to the market area, Hikari had told Bilbo all of the fine foods that were popular on the islands.

"So explain to me again what a Papoo fruit is" Bilbo asked.

Hikari laughed when Bilbo said Paopu wrong.

"It's _Paopu _fruit. And it's this star shaped fruit that grows on trees near the beaches. They tend to be very tasty but they're known for their legend" she explained.

"What legend is that?" The Hobbit asked.

Hikari smiled wistfully.

"They say when two people share a Paopu fruit together their lives will become intertwined and they'll be a part of each other's lives forever"

"That's a very nice legend" Bilbo said.

Hikari nodded.

"A lot of the girls from where I'm from love that legend. They tend to go out of their way to find the right guy they can share it with" she said.

"Do you have someone you'd like to share a Paopu fruit with?" Bilbo asked.

Hikari blushed deep red at the question and cleared her throat. Of course her mind would go right to Riku of all people.

"Oh, w-well there is one person I would love to share it with" she admitted.

"And I'm sure he would like to share it with me…but I think it would be too soon to share one! I mean, I'm only 15! I still have my life ahead of me!"

Bilbo laughed and found it cute that Hikari would get embarrassed.

"There, there. No need to panic, it's alright to care about someone"

Hikari calmed down and managed a small smile.

"Thank you"

They reached the market where Hobbits were buying and selling goods. Among them were Sora, Riku and Ankoku.

Riku waved when he spotted his girlfriend and Bilbo.

"Hey Hikari!" he called over.

Hikari and Bilbo went over to where they were and made introductions.

"Mr. Baggins, these are my friends Sora and Riku and my sister, Ankoku. Guys, this is Bilbo Baggins"

Sora and Riku said hello while Ankoku nudged her head.

"So what took you so long?" Ankoku asked.

Hikari made a face to tell her to be quiet. Bilbo couldn't know that they were helping Gandalf otherwise the plan would be ruined.

"I just want into Mr. Baggins and offered to help him with getting things for his super" she said.

"What have you three been up to? Did our 'guardian' come back by any chance?"

Sora and Riku caught onto the act and joined in.

"No not yet, he said he would be a while and to just stay here" Riku said.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon" Sora added.

Ankoku looked them strangely, wondering why they were acting funny.

"What guardian?"

Sora secretly elbowed her and gave her a look telling her to be quiet.

Bilbo frowned.

"Well that's not right, why would your guardian leave you alone like this?" he asked.

Ankoku shrugged.

"He is a senile old man, so probably he's not right in the head"

"Ankoku" Hikari snapped.

Bilbo didn't like this at all. It wasn't right to leave children alone and unattended, even if they were teenagers.

"Well, when your guardian gets back he's going to have a serious talking to" he said.

"It's not right to leave children behind in a market place. You four can stay at my home until he comes back"

Hikari thought this was a perfect idea. Gandalf probably wanted this to happen, hence why he left them behind. Well, it was time to work her magic even more.

"Oh, we couldn't impose on you like that" Hikari said 'innocently'.

Bilbo shook his head.

"Nonsense. What kind of Hobbit would I bet if I left four children at the market when they have no idea when their guardian will return?"

"But what if he shows up and he doesn't know where to find us?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure he's more than capable to ask around" Bilbo said.

"Now come along. It looks like I'll have to get more items for supper and I'll need all the help I can get"

When he turned to head further into the market the four friends smiled secretly. Things were going as planned.

/

"You bought a lot of things for dinner, are you sure you don't want us to pay you?" Sora asked.

Bilbo shook his head as he led them to his house and opened the door.

"Absolutely not. I'm sure you need that money a lot more for wherever you're going so save it for then"

He ushered them inside his home and told them to make themselves comfortable while he prepared dinner. They took the time to study the Hobbit's home. It was very well furnished and tended to. There were portraits covering the walls and trinkets standing on shelves and the mantle.

Sora looked at the maps that covered one of the tables that showed various parts of Middle-Earth.

"Are these maps yours?" Sora asked.

Bilbo poked his head from the kitchen when he heard him.

"Oh, yes. Those have been in my family for ages" he explained.

"I tend to look at them from time to time"

Riku picked one up that depicted one of the Shire and Bree.

"Have you ever been to these places?" he asked.

They could hear Bilbo fumbled around in the kitchen and bring plates out for the table.

"Oh no, but I'd love to" he said.

"I heard Rivendell is quite amazing"

"If you want to go there, why don't you?" Ankoku said.

"That place won't come to you"

Bilbo put on a forced smile.

"I'd rather stay here and enjoy reading a book than going out there" he said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment not knowing what to say. Hikari decided to change the subject before it got worse.

"Hey, why don't I show you how to make that one dish I mentioned earlier?" she suggested.

She ushered Bilbo back into the kitchen while Sora, Riku and Ankoku were left to themselves.

"This will be harder than we thought" Sora said.

Riku shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll convince him by the end of the day"

/

Dinner smelled wonderful as Bilbo served everyone. Everyone was excited that they were having their favorite dish from the islands even though it was on a different world. Sora and Ankoku dug into their plates, enjoying the fact that they could eat.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here, Mr. Baggins" Hikari said.

Bilbo sat in his seat when he finally served himself.

"Of course. It isn't everyday that I get visitors" he said.

"Why, you're not a people person?" Ankoku asked.

Hikari gave her a look to be quiet as they ate their meal.

"No, no. Hobbits tend to keep to themselves" Bilbo explained.

"Well it just shows that you're polite and don't want to bother people" Hikari said.

Bilbo smiled and seasoned his fish. Just as he was about to dig in, the doorbell rang.

"You expecting anyone?" Sora asked.

Bilbo shook his head and stood up.

"Perhaps that's your guardian" he said.

"Stay here and I'll see who's at the door"

He left them to finish their meal while he dealt with whoever was at the door.

"Do you think that's Gandalf?" Sora whispered.

"Probably, he did say he would be back later" Riku said.

"Well he sure took his damn time" Ankoku retorted.

They heard footsteps coming to the kitchen. They expected to see Gandalf but instead they were greeted to a very muscular dwarf.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the dwarf who looked like he could snap them in half.

The dwarf looked at them for a moment then bowed.

"Dwalin, at your service" he said.

The four of them managed to bow their heads and mutter a hello.

Dwalin went over to Bilbo's spot and started eating his untouched meal, not caring that the others stared at him in horror.

Hikari didn't know what to make of the situation and looked at the petrified Bilbo that was standing in the doorway. It seemed that he too was unsure of what was going on.

"Um, is this a friend of yours, Mr. Baggins?"

Bilbo quickly shook his head when he watched Dwalin bit the head off the fish.

The dwarf looked at the rest of their half eaten plates when his was finished. Riku took one look at his plate and shoved it over to Dwalin.

"Help yourself" he muttered.

Everyone followed his example and let the dwarf eat their meal so he wouldn't kill them.

The doorbell rang again signaling that someone was at the door.

"Who could that be now?" Bilbo asked.

Hikari followed him to the door and saw another dwarf standing outside.

"Balin, at your service" he bowed.

Bilbo bowed as well, not knowing what else to do.

"Um, good evening"

Balin smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes it is" he said stepping inside.

"Though I think it might rain later"

He spotted Hikari and bowed to her.

"Balin, at your service lassie"

Hikari bowed in return.

"Hikari…at your service I suppose"

Riku came into the room looking a little frazzled.

"Um, our guest finished eating and I think he went for the cookie jar in the other room" he said.

Bilbo hurried over to the living room where Dwalin was trying to get his hand into the jar.

Balin smiled and went over to him.

"Evening, brother"

Dwalin stopped what he was doing and smiled.

"By my beard" he said.

"You're shorter and wider than last we met"

Balin made a face.

"Wider, not shorter" he corrected.

"But sharp enough for the both of us"

The clasped each other's shoulders before bashing their heads together. Sora flinched from where he was hiding at the gesture.

Bilbo was completely frazzled to have not one but two dwarves in his home. Having Hikari and her friends staying was enough for him but these dwarves were too much. And they didn't even explain why they were here!

"Uh, excuse me?" he stuttered.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think you're in the wrong house"

The two dwarves ignored him and headed into his pantry where they went through the food that he had, sniffing at a chunk of blue cheese then tossing it to the ground.

Bilbo tried to politely tell them that they needed to leave without sounding rude but they just kept talking over him.

Ankoku watched the scene unfold and started to get irritated. Not only because these dwarves were just marching around as if they owned the place but because they were being rude to Bilbo.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Dwalin and Balin stopped talking and looked at the angry Nobody.

"The Hobbit was trying to talk to you" she barked.

"And don't go walking around someone's pantry and throwing stuff as if you own it; that's rude"

Balin nodded his head and smiled a little.

"Our apologies lass, we didn't mean to offend you"

Ankoku rolled her eyes and grumbled. She was in a bad enough mood for having her dinner eaten by a Dwarf.

The bell rang again, which upset Bilbo even more.

"Now what?" he groaned.

He opened the door to find two more Dwarves.

"Fili"

"And Kili. At your service" they said.

"You must be Mr. Boggins" Kili said.

"Nope!" Bilbo said and gripped the door.

"You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house"

He went to shut the door on them, only for Kili to push his way through.

"What? Has it been canceled?" He asked.

"No one told us" Fili added.

"What's been canceled?" Sora asked as he stepped into the room.

Kili took that as him saying that nothing was canceled and smiled.

"That's a relief" he said.

He handed his weapons to Bilbo while Fili handed his over to Sora's.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened" he instructed.

Bilbo gave Sora a dirty look while the keyblade wielder laughed nervously.

"Sorry"

Kili looked at the house as he trailed mud on the flood.

"This place is nice" he said as he scraped his foot on a piece of furniture.

"Did you do it yourself?"

Hikari walked into the hallway when this happened and made a face. She felt bad that Bilbo had to put up with these dwarves and found their behavior to be rude.

"Don't do that" she snapped.

"This isn't your home"

Kili stopped what he was doing and looked her over.

"Well hello, beautiful" he smiled.

"What might be your name?"

Riku appeared behind him and gripped his shoulder. His eyes held a dangerous glow to them.

"Her name is Hikari and she's with me" he growled.

"I'm Riku by the way"

Kili backed away and held his hands up.

"Easy lad, no harm done" he said.

Dwalin ushered him away and had him set up some chairs in the dining room.

Hikari went over to Riku and looked at the chaos that was surrounding the house.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

Riku shook his head.

"I have no idea, but something tells me that a certain wizard is behind this"

"He did say he was going to get the others. I'm going to take a guess and say these are the others he was talking about"

Hikari sighed and hung her head.

"Poor Bilbo" she said.

Remembering Bilbo she quickly looked for him and found him still in the same spot by the door with Kili's weapons in his arms.

"Are you alright, Mr. Baggins?" she asked.

"I think he's on the verge of a panic attack" Sora said.

Hikari rolled her eyes and grabbed Kili's weapons and gave them to Sora, who was still carrying Fili's.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

"Just put them somewhere" Hikari ordered.

"And then go tell Riku to keep an eye on those dwarves and Ankoku to guard the pantry. I'll try to calm Mr. Baggins down"

Sora nodded and went to warn the others while Hikari tended to Bilbo.

She knelt down in front of him and held his hands.

"Don't worry, Mr. Baggins, there's nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about?" Bilbo retorted.

"There are dwarves in my home! How can I be calm?!"

"Just a deep breath and relax" Hikari said.

"We're gonna fix this and make sure they don't ruin your home. Just relax"

Bilbo took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. It seemed to work a tiny bit and he wasn't and frazzled as before.

"I'm ok now" he said.

The doorbell rang again and all of Biblo's calmness went out the window. He yelled and went for the door with Hikari following close behind.

"There's nobody home!" he called out.

"Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke, I can only say it is in very poor taste"

He yanked the door open which resulted in a pile of dwarves falling into the house. Hikari jumped back a little and watched as they tried to get back up but failed since they kept pushing each other out of the way.

"What in the world is going on?" she asked.

Gandalf poked his head through the door and smiled.

"Evening, Hikari" he said.

The sorceress groaned when she got her answer.

"Of course" she sighed.

Bilbo looked between Gandalf and Hikari. His eyes went wide when he realized what was going on.

"Him?!" he croaked.

"He's your guardian?"

Hikari smiled nervously and laughed. Looks like she was caught.

"Um, oops?"

/

**A/N: Oops indeed, looks like Hikari needs to explain what is going on and have to deal with the rest of Thorin's company. It's going to be interesting seeing how she'll fit in with them.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Blunt the knives

Chapter 5: Blunt the Knives

**A/N: Hey everyone! Since the new trailers for the Hobbit and Kingdom Hearts 3 came out I thought it would be a great time to update with the next chapter! **

**This is probably my favorite part of the movie. I had fun adding Hikari and the others into the mix. I feel bad for Bilbo though, I feeling he's going to have a heart attack by the end of this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or Kingdom Hearts; I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

There were moments in life when a person wonders how they got themselves in such a crazy situation. That was what Hikari was thinking when she saw 12 dwarves walking around Bilbo's home.

When she agreed to go on this quest, she thought Gandalf meant a handful of dwarves, not a dozen. If she wasn't busy trying to keep Bilbo calm, she would have freaked out herself. The dwarves invaded Bilbo's pantry and grabbed whatever they could find.

Sora had tried to prevent them from entering the pantry but it failed rather quickly. Riku was busy telling them to put back things that shouldn't be touched and making sure they didn't break anything in the process. Hikari stayed closed to Bilbo because she knew he was frazzled. She felt bad for having all of these dwarves in his home but she didn't realize there would be this many.

"Um, Gandalf, are all of these dwarves going on the quest?" she asked.

"That they are, my dear" the wizard said.

"There's Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori and Nori…however it seems we're missing one other dwarf"

"He's late, is all" Dwalin said.

"He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come"

"_That's probably Thorin" _Hikari thought. He was the leader of this group so obviously it had to be him.

"Excuse me! Put that back!" Bilbo cried.

Hikari quickly went back to him to see the poor Hobbit trying to tell the dwarves to put the food back into the pantry.

She found it rude that they were just taking food out as if they owned the place and not even bothering to ask if it was alright. If they thought it would be alright to take food from an innocent Hobbit, then they were sadly mistaken.

"Sora!" Hikari barked.

The keyblade wielder stumbled out of the pantry looking bewildered by the commotion.

"What is it?" he asked.

Hikari looked serious as she tried to figure out how to fix this mess. She would not tolerate rude behavior.

"I want you to grab as much food as you can from those dwarves. I don't care if you have to wrestle it from their hands, just do it. I won't allow them to act like rude guests. And Riku!"

Riku who was in the middle of arguing with Oin over a chair looked at his girlfriend.

"You make sure nothing gets broken or put out of place"

Riku nodded and started reprimanding Nori for using a book as a coaster for his drink.

Hikari scanned the crowded room for Ankoku. When she spotted her, she made a face. Ankoku was sitting at the large table between Fili and Kili and was actually _helping _them make a huge mess.

"Ankoku!" Hikari snapped.

The nobody looked at her other half and shrugged.

"Hey, if you can't beat them, join them. Besides Tattoo face ate my dinner so I'm hungry"

Hikari sighed and shook her head. Leave it to her Nobody to mess things up.

Sora came back with a handful of food that he managed to snag from the dwarves.

"This is all that I could get. They took the rest into the dining room and I'm not risking my life going in there" he said.

Hikari accepted the food and examined what she said. A loaf of bread, some cheese, a bit of lettuce and a few pieces of meat.

"I suppose this should be good enough to make a sandwich" she said to herself.

She made her way into the kitchen and found a spare plate that was left in the cupboard. She quickly made a sandwich for Bilbo to eat since his food was eaten by Dwalin and went back to where the poor Hobbit stood.

Bilbo made a face when he saw that the dwarves pretty much cleared out his pantry and that he was going to have to clean up a big mess very soon. Hikari felt horrible for the little Hobbit and knelt in front of him, offering the sandwich she made.

"Here, I know it's not much but I figured you would be hungry" she offered.

Bilbo accepted the food with a strained smile and took a bite out of it. His nerves seemed to calm a little now that he had some food into his stomach.

Hikari bit her lip and rubbed her arms. She felt responsible for letting this happen. True, she wanted to convince Bilbo into the joining the quest, but she didn't want to frighten the Hobbit. She really liked Bilbo and thought he was a very sweet person.

"I'm very sorry about this" she said.

"I never thought Gandalf would bring so many dwarves into your home"

Bilbo gave her a weak smile. He had a feeling she didn't know what the wizard was up to, judging by her reaction to all of this.

"It's not your fault, but I appreciate the apology" he said.

"So I take it Gandalf roped you into this 'adventure' as well?"

Hikari smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, I kind of volunteered" she admitted.

"He said he needed my help, and I offered it. Although, if I knew it was going to involve 12 dwarves, I might have said no"

Riku came with a handful of papers.

"Why a dwarf would think a map is used for a napkin is beyond me" he said.

He handed the saved maps to Bilbo.

"I managed to save all the maps that were on the table from before. I don't know if that's all of them though"

Bilbo took his maps back with a grateful look on his face.

"Thank you…both of you" he said.

Riku looked into the dining room to see the dwarves making a big mess by tossing food and spilling it on the floor. And to make it worse, Sora and Ankoku joined them.

Ankoku grabbed a hard-boiled egg and looked at Bombur.

"Hey, fatty, catch!"

She tossed the egg at the huge dwarf and cheered when Bombur caught it in his mouth. The rest of the dwarves cheered as well.

"Nice toss, Lassie" Bofur said.

Fili was stepping on the food as he passed out mugs of ale for everyone to drink. Sora was suckered into drinking it and joined in on a belching contest.

Riku held the bridge of his nose in disgust.

"And he's the one who helped save the worlds" he muttered.

Hikari pulled up a few chairs for them to sit on so they didn't have to join in the crazy group of dwarves.

"Well, I guess I can add this to my pile of 'strange things I never thought I would see' list. I think this ranks as number two" Hikari said.

"What's number one?" Riku asked.

"A walking bathtub and a talking burlap sack filled with bugs"

Bilbo made a face at the thought of such things.

"It's a long story" Hikari explained.

The three of them didn't say anything for a while as they waited out on the dwarves finishing up with their food and clearing the dining room.

/

When the dwarves were finished eating, Bilbo scurried around the kitchen making sure that they didn't break any of his dishes.

He yanked a doily from Nori, who was using it to clean his mug.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth" he said.

"But it's full of holes" Bofur pointed out.

"It's crochet, you idiot, it's supposed to look like that" Ankoku said with an arm full of dishes.

Hikari gave her a lecture for joining the dwarves when she should have been helping and was sent to dish duty. Bifur offered to help, even though no one knew what he was saying.

Bilbo groaned in frustration, he was at his wits end with this madness and he wanted it to stop.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves" he said.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as he came into the kitchen.

Bilbo rounded on the wizard, knowing he was the reason all of this was happening.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves!" he exploded.

"Not really, you're also around teenagers" Ankoku pointed out from the sink. Bifur snickered at her remark.

"Yes, that too! What are they all doing here?!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"They're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them" Gandalf reasoned.

"I don't want to get used to them" Bilbo hissed.

"Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I won't even tell you what they've done to the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing"

"Uh, that's kind of Ankoku's fault" Sora said.

"She kept tossing eggs at Bombur to see if he could catch them"

Bilbo ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't understand why you're all doing in my house" he said.

Ori came over with a plate in his hand, looking rather shy.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt" he said.

"But what should I do with my plate?"

"At least one of these dwarves have manners" Hikari said.

"Just take it into the kitchen, Ankoku is cleaning them up right now"

"Forget about taking it into the kitchen" Fili said.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me"

He snatched the plate and tossed it to Kili, who then tossed it into the kitchen. Ankoku caught the plate without even having to look back and continued washing it. The other dwarves caught on and started tossing other plates at the dwarven brothers.

Hikari felt her eyes nearly bug out at the sight. Were these dwarves crazy? Had they no respect for other people's property?

Sora caught a few of the plate and bowls that were on the table while the other dwarves were just hitting the utensils together.

Bilbo was having a field day as he saw his house ware being thrown across the halls.

" Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery, it's over 100 years old!" he cried.

"And can you lot please not do that? You'll blunt the knives"

"Oh, you hear that lads?" Bofur teased.

"He said we'll blunt the knives"

Kili smiled and stared to sing.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks" _Fili added.

All the dwarves started to sing as well at this point.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

As they finished their song, Bilbo rushed into the kitchen to see all of his pottery was still intact and was clean as ever.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" everyone cried. They all laughed seeing Bilbo's face and how he reacted to everything.

Hikari was amazed that these dwarves knew how to clean up, despite the fact that they had no table manners.

"_Maybe I was too quick to judge these dwarves" _she thought.

The sound of the door being banged caused everyone to be quiet and still.

Gandalf's face looked serious when he realized who had finally showed up.

"He's here"

/

**A/N: So what did you guys think! I know Hikari didn't interact with the dwarves a lot, but she will in the next few chapters. She was more concerned about Bilbo than being friends with Dwarves. Although it looks like Sora and Ankoku are fitting along well with them already.**

**Next time, Thorin arrives! What will he think of our Keyblade heroes and will he let them join in on the quest?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
